sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: B
Bakuto Bakuto is a fictional ninja in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Andy Diggle, Antony Johnston and Marco Checchetto, first appeared in Daredevil #505 (April 2010). Bakuto, the head Daimyo of South America, met with the other four Daimyos in Jigoku-Chu Castle in Japan. He showed some doubt in Matt Murdock leading The Hand and especially scoffed at White Tiger's involvement due to her being a woman. Beforehand, Bakuto had killed his master, Izanagi, to showcase "his strength of will," even going so far as to not allowing him seppuku. In the present, while having dinner, Bakuto's food is spiked causing him to hallucinate demons. Matt goes to check on him as Daredevil and are both immediately attacked by ninjas that were secretly sent by the other Daimyos. After defeating them, Matt is led to believe that someone is attempting to take Bakuto's life and ups the security. Despite this Bakuto believes that Matt was the one who sent the ninjas and begins plotting to kill him.Daredevil #505-506 He is later confronted by a possessed White Tiger and killed in sword combat.Daredevil #507 Bakuto in other media *Bakuto appeared in Iron Fist, portrayed by Ramón Rodríguez. Bakuto is one of the leaders of The Hand and is Colleen Wing's sensei from before the events of the series. Bakuto at first appears to be a benevolent person, aiding Danny Rand in his abilities and showing him footage of the previous Iron Fist, but soon it becomes apparent that he wishes to use Danny for his own purposes and especially has plans for the Meachums. After shooting Joy Meachum, he and his men take Danny, but end up fighting him along with Colleen and Davos. Bakuto battles Colleen with swords, but he is stabbed by his former pupil. Colleen refuses to kill Bakuto, so Davos does it for her. His body then disappears. Colleen assumes that Bakuto's people took it, but Danny recalls that Harold Meachum managed to come back from the dead. *Bakuto reappeared in The Defenders, revived to full health. He is established to be one of the five Fingers of the Hand, the others being Sowande, Madame Gao, Alexandra, and Murakami. He first appears when he accosts Colleen, Danny and Luke as they are escorting Claire to the 29th Precinct for protective custody, but escapes. He is later present, along with Murakami and Madame Gao, when Elektra kills Alexandra and assumes command of the Hand. The three Fingers express disdain with Elektra for her actions, but she is undeterred, only interested in cultivating the substance so she can have eternal immortality. Nonetheless, the Fingers accost Matt, Luke and Jessica when they break out of the precinct and return to Midland Circle seeking to rescue Danny from Elektra. Bakuto comes very close to finishing off Matt until Colleen shows up to fight him off. Bakuto remains upstairs to fight Colleen, Claire and Misty. Regaining the upper hand, Colleen kills Bakuto, but not before he manages to cut off part of Misty's right arm. Balder Brian Banner Rebecca Banner Banshee Bantam Bantam is a fictional mutant. Created by Jim Lee and John Byrne, the character first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #282. Bantam is an assistant of Trevor Fitzroy who uses his power as a chronal anchor to keep track of his master's time portals. When Fitzroy takes over a future timeline and renames himself the Chronomancer, Bantam accompanies him. Bantam realizes that Fitzroy had been driven mad by his dreams of power, and eventually betrays his master to the rebellion led by Bishop. Bantam assists in the raising of the gate to the Chronomancer's keep, and dies at the hands of Fitzroy's Chronotroopers. Bantam kept track of all of Fitzroy's time portals still in stasis. He was sensitive to the bioenergy emissions of other superhumans, allowing him to locate the site where the energy was released. Bantam appears in the two-part X-Men episode "One Man's Worth." Barbarus Eli Bard Baron Blood John Falsworth Victor Strange Kenneth Crichton Baron Brimstone Baron Mordo Baron Strucker Baron Zemo Heinrich Zemo Helmut Zemo Barracuda Barrage Turk Barrett Breeze Barton Basilisk Basil Elks Mike Columbus Wayne Gifford Bast Bastion Batroc the Leaper Battleaxe Battleaxe (Anita Ehren) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. She first appeared in The Thing #33 (March 1986), and was created by Michael Carlin and Ron Wilson. An unlimited class wrestler, Battleaxe is a massive woman who carries an axe as her weapon of choice. Defeating Titania in a wrestling match, she claims the title as champion of the Grapplers. However, when Titania is slain by the Scourge of the Underworld, Battleaxe vows to avenge her former teammate. She takes out her aggression on the Thing, battling him in a wrestling match. Realizing Battleaxe is taking her anger out on him, the Thing purposely loses the match.Thing #33 She later joins Superia's Femizons and battles Captain America.Captain America #389–391 She also fights BAD Girls, Inc. while in a costumed bar.Captain America #394–395 Later, in Ms. Marvel's own series, Battleaxe gets fights the titular heroine in front of William Wagner's closed restaurant. Puppet Master's mind-controlled Chilean soldiers catch Battleaxe and try to take her with them. Ms. Marvel defeats them and takes the soldiers and Battleaxe on her minicarrier.Ms. Marvel (vol. 2) #18 Battleaxe has superhuman strength and durability. She carries a set of two axes which are her weapons of choice. Battlestar Batwing Baymax Beast Beautiful Dreamer Bedlam Jesse Aaronson Olisa Kabaki Beef Beetle Abner Jenkins Leila Davis Joaquim Robichaux, Elizabeth Vaughn and Gary Quinn Janice Lincoln Hobgoblin's Beetle Bela Belasco Bella Donna Bengal Dexter Bennett Bereet Berzerker Beta Ray Bill Beyonder Bi-Beast Big Bertha Big Man Frederick Foswell Janice Foswell Henry Pym Jr. Big Wheel Bird-Brain Bird-Man Henry Hawk Achille DiBacco Unnamed Bishop Bison Black Ant Black Bolt Black Box Black Cat Black Crow Black Dwarf Black Fox Raul Chalmers Dr. Robert William Paine Black Jack Tarr Black Knight Sir Percy Nathan Garrett Dane Whitman Augustine du Lac Unnamed Woman Black Mamba Black Marvel Black Panther T'Chaka T'Challa Shuri Black Racer Black Rider Black Spectre Black Swan Mutant Yabbat Ummon Turru Black Talon Pascal Horta Desmond Drew Samuel Barone Black Tarantula Black Tom Cassidy Black Widow Claire Voyant Natalia Romanova / Natasha Romanoff Yelena Belova Monica Chang Tania Blackheart Blacklash Mark Scarlotti Unnamed Man Unnamed Woman Blacklight Blackout Marcus Daniels Half-demon Blackwing Joseph Manfredi Heavy Mettle Barnell Bohusk (Beak) Blade Donald Blake Dr. Donald "Don" Blake is the fictional doctor identity of Marvel Comics character Thor. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Journey into Mystery #83 (August 1962). Donald Blake is a construct of Odin, created for the purpose of giving a weak and powerless identity for Thor. After removing his memory, Thor started his life as the crippled Don who chose to be a doctor after sympathizing with the sick. Don finds the hammer Mjolnir and transforms into the God of Thunder. Later, Don regains his memory as Thor and soon learns the whole truth from Odin.Thor #159 The Blake identity has been used here and there before Odin opted to erase him from existence. After Thor was killed by The Serpent, Donald Blake suddenly came into existence as a separate entity fully aware that his whole life had been a lie. Alternate versions In the Ultimate Marvel Universe, Donald Blake is the alternate identity of Balder. Donald Blake in other media * Donald Blake appears in The Incredible Hulk Returns played by Steve Levitt. This version is a medical student obsessed with Viking culture. He joined an archaeological expedition where he found Mjolnir and summoned Thor. Despite trying to lose the hammer it always came back to him. He serves as Thor's sidekick. * Though Donald Blake does not appear in Thor, he is mentioned by Jane Foster as someone who was, "good with patients and bad with relationships." Thor uses his name when Erik Selvig picks him up from a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Blank Blastaar Siena Blaze Blazing Skull Blindfold Blindspot Mutant Samuel "Sam" Chung Bling! Blink Bliss Blitzkrieg Blitzkrieg is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe. He was created by Mark Gruenwald, Bill Mantlo, Steven Grant, and John Romita, Jr., and first appeared in Marvel Super-Heroes: Contest of Champions #1 (June 1982). Franz Mittelstaedt was born in Backnang, Germany. He was inspecting an electrical power plant when a stray bolt of lightning struck a faulty generator and bathed him in electricity. When he emerged from his coma weeks later, he found that he could summon lightning at will to wield as a weapon. He decided to use his powers in the name of democracy. Later he was teleported away by the Grandmaster, along with hundreds of other heroes of Earth, so that the Grandmaster and Death could choose champions from among them. Blitzkrieg was chosen for the Grandmaster's team, fighting alongside fellow heroes Captain America, the aboriginal Talisman III, Darkstar, Captain Britain, Wolverine, Defensor, Sasquatch, Daredevil, Peregrine, She-Hulk, and the Thing. When the Grandmaster's team won the contest, the heroes were returned to Earth. Blitzkrieg later joined the German superhero team Schutz Heiliggruppe, along with Hauptmann Deutschland and Zeitgeist. The team intended to arrest the Red Skull for his World War II war crimes, assaulting Arnim Zola's castle and fighting and defeating the Skeleton Crew. Blitzkrieg later traveled to Buenos Aires to investigate the deaths of a number of South American superheroes, including his former ally Defensor. Blitzkrieg was confronted by his teammate Zeitgeist, who turned out to be the serial killer Everyman. Everyman killed Blitzkrieg, adding him to his long list of murdered superheroes, but Blitzkrieg was later avenged by Hauptmann Deutschland, now known as Vormund, who killed Everyman. Blitzkrieg possessed the ability to summon lightning mentally, at up to 15,000,000 volts. He can manipulate all forms of electrical energy, using them to allow him to fly, create electrical energy shields and cages, and electrical tornadoes. He is also immune to electricity, and can sense electrical transmissions and track them to their source. Blizzard Gregor Shapanka Donald Gill Randy Macklin Blob Blockbuster Michael Baer Man-Brute The Man-Brute first appeared in Captain America #121 (January 1970), and was created by Stan Lee and Gene Colan. The character subsequently appears as Blockbuster in Omega the Unknown #7 (March 1977), and #9 (July 1977), in which he is killed. The man originally known as the Man-Brute was an ex-convict whose strength was boosted by a factor of twelve by Professor Silas X. Cragg. Cragg was an enemy of Captain America from the World War II era who had developed a variant of the Super Soldier Serum which he used to empower the Man-Brute. Cragg sent the Man-Brute to attack Captain America at a charity event, but when the Man-Brute ran into his own estranged son he became upset at what he had become. Man-Brute attacked Cragg, who backed into a high voltage machine and was electrocuted.Captain America #121 (January 1970) Renaming himself Blockbuster, he sought to acquire wealth for his son Robert, to give him a better life and keep him from becoming a criminal like himself. He robbed a bank, leading to conflict with the NYPD and then Omega the Unknown. Omega felt empathy for Blockbuster and his son, and let the man escape with the money. After Blockbuster robbed a diamond store, the owner offered a thousand dollar reward to which Omega responded. After struggling with Omega a few times, Blockbuster was incinerated by the second Foolkiller.Omega the Unknown #9 (July 1977) Blockbuster possessed superhuman strength, durability, endurance, etc. He was an experienced street fighter, although he did not demonstrate any advanced fighting skills. Blonde Phantom Blood Brothers Bloodaxe Bloodhawk Bloodlust Bloodscream Bloodshed Cullen Bloodstone Elsa Bloodstone Ulysses Bloodstone Bloodstrike Blood Spider The Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #367 (October 1992), created by writer David Michelinie and artist Jerry Bingham. Blood Spider is a mercenary trained by Taskmaster under contract by the Red Skull to create a team of mercenaries who would be capable of defeating Spider-Man. The trio were patterned after the superheroes Captain America, Hawkeye and Spider-Man, and the characters were called Death-Shield, Jagged Bow and Blood Spider. Solo joined the fray on the side of the wall-crawler and helps to defeat the three villains and thwart Red Skull's machinations who was using the mercenaries to guard private files sought by Spider-Man in reference to his parents. Years later, Blood Spider appears with Death-Shield and Jagged Bow among the criminals vying for the multi-million dollar bounty that was placed on Agent Venom's head by Lord Ogre. The trio's attempt on Agent Venom's life is interrupted by competing mercenaries Constrictor and Lord Deathstrike. Crime Master, with the help of Blood Spider, Death-Shield and Jagged Bow, later tries to steal a damaged Rigellian Recorder from Deadpool and the Mercs for Money. Of the trio, Blood Spider was the only character who displayed any superhuman abilities. He was able to shatter a solid concrete wall with a very powerful move, indicating he possessed some degree of superhuman strength. He was not as powerful as Spider-Man, and not nearly as fast. He carried a back pack and wrist devices capable of shooting webbing similar to that of Spider-Man, but much weaker. An ordinary human in peak physical condition, such as Solo, was able to tear through it, which would not have been possible with Spider-Man's webbing. Blood Spider's costume has several design elements that Bagley would later incorporate into the redesign of Ben Reilly's Spider-Man costume. The most prominent of the traits is the use of a larger, symmetrical spider emblem on the front and back, the legs of which meet on the shoulders. Blood Spider in other media Television * Blood Spider appears in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by Benjamin Diskin. This version is an alternate universe counterpart of Spider-Man where vampires led by the Lizard King have taken over most of Earth. In the episode "Return to the Spider-Verse (Part 1)", he ends up teaming up with Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid in searching for the Siege Perilous shards to free the humans, including his teammates, from Lizard King's control. Video games * Blood Spider appeared as an unlockable playable character in Spider-Man Unlimited. Novels * A variation of Blood Spider is a major antagonist in Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover, a prequel novel to the video game Spider-Man. He was recruited off the streets to undergo experiments in a lab run by Norman Osborn. He shows signs of mental health issues which are further exacerbated by the experiments. Afterwards, he comes to believe that he's the real Spider-Man and that Peter Parker is an imposter. Under his own Spider-Man persona, he shows no interest in protecting and saving lives, stating he is the true Spider-Man as he is willing to get blood on his hands whereas Peter won't. This disregard for human life causes the public to turn against Spider-Man, although a large number of people cite obvious differences to suggest they are not the same person. Eventually, Peter is able to draw him into a public confrontation, which shows the two are separate men. Subsequently, Blood Spider is defeated and incarcerated. Bloodwraith Bloodwraith (Sean Dolan) is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Mark Gruenwald, Dann Thomas, Roy Thomas and Tony DeZuniga, and first appeared in Black Knight #2 (July 1990). Bloodwraith is the murderous enemy of Black Knight and the Avengers. While Sean Dolan was known as Bloodwraith, Bloodwraith is made up of the souls of those the Ebony Blade has slain. He is an expert swordsman compelled to take lives, especially innocent lives. The blade is indestructible and able to cut through almost any material. The blade was forged from a meteorite and Merlin's magic. The blade can trap dead souls and absorb or deflect all kinds of energies and mystical power. Bloodwraith can sense the ebony blade and control it like a telekinetic. If separated, Bloodwraith can teleport to the Ebony Blade or teleport the blade to himself. Bloodwraith rides a winged horse named Valinor. Sean Dolan was an amateur swordsman with no special abilities. When Sean drew the ebony blade, he found himself overwhelmed and controlled by all the souls of those the sword had slain, and became the Bloodwraith. The Bloodwraith was dark black in color and appeared in costume. The sword constantly craved new blood to add, and those it slew found their souls locked in an eternal battle of good vs. evil in a dimension inside the sword. Bloodwraith rides his winged horse, Valinor, and is an expert swordsman. He can control the ebony blade rather like a telekinetic. When separated from the blade, he can sense its presence and instantaneously teleport to its location. The ebony blade could slice through anything and, previously, would curse its wielder with petrification if its wielder used the blade to draw blood. When he wielded Proctor's sword, the Bloodwraith and Valinor appeared much more skeletal and could channel powerful blasts through the sword. When powered by the Slorenian souls, Bloodwraith became composed of an energy unknown to man, and both he and the sword grew to gigantic size. Blue Blade The Blue Blade (real name Roy ChambersThe Twelve #2) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by an unknown writer and unknown artist,[http://www.comics.org/issue/2289/ USA Comics #5] at the Grand Comics Database. his only appearance was in USA Comics #5 (cover-dated Summer 1942), published by Marvel forerunner Timely Comics during the period known as the Golden Age of Comic Books. After the 1940s the character disappeared into obscurity until 2007, when he reappeared in the limited series The Twelve.12 Days of the Twelve: The Blue Blade , August 2, 2007, Newsarama Blue Diamond Blue Diamond is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, debuting under the company's 1940s forerunner, Timely Comics. The Blue Diamond first appeared in Daring Mystery Comics #7 (April 1941), published by Marvel's 1940s predecessor, Timely Comics, during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of Comic Books. During that time, he appeared only in that issue and its subsequent, final issue, #8 (January 1942). He was drawn by Jack Kirby written by Joe Simon. The majority of the character's World War II adventures appear in a flashback story in Marvel Premiere #29-30 (April, June 1976), Marvel's flashback series The Invaders #6 (May 1976), #35-38 (December 1978-March 1979), and #41 (September 1979), and in later series in New Invaders #2 (November 2004) #9 (June 2005), and Citizen V and V Battalion: The Everlasting #1 (March 2002), along with an appearance with the World War II superhero team the Liberty Legion in Marvel Two-in-One #20 (Oct. 1976) and Marvel Two-In-One Annual #1 (1976). He also appears in flashbacks as a member of the Crazy Sues in All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes (2011). The Blue Diamond made an appearance in modern-day continuity, in Marvel Two-In-One #79 (Sept. 1981). Blue Eagle Blue Marvel Blue Shield Blue Streak/Bluestreak Don Thomas Jonathan Swift Blue Kelso Carl Brock Carl Brock is the father of Eddie Brock and was created by David Michelinie, Mark Bagley and first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #375. Carl was a businessman who lacked any form of emotion, until he met his love, Jamie. They soon married and decided to have a family, however, she died when giving birth to their son Eddie. This caused Carl to be cold and unloving towards his son, generally ignoring and only giving Eddie half-hearted complimations. Eddie tried everything to gain his father's affection, but it was never enough. Things only became worst, when a teenage Eddie got drunk and accidentally ran over his neighbor's young son while driving with his friends. Carl went near bankcrupt when he used most of his money to cover the incident, causing his resentment towards his son to increase.Venom Vol. 4 #10 When journalist Eddie was fired due to the Sin-Eater hoax, Carl ultimately disowned Eddie.Venom: Dark Origin #1-2. Marvel Comics After, Eddie became Venom and turned into a anti-hero, Spider-Man tried to question Carl about Eddie, first as Peter Parker and then as Spider-Man, but Carl refused to give any information.Venom Lethal Protector #3. Marvel Comics After Anne Weying was bonded to the symbiote,Venom Sinner Takes All #2. Marvel Comics she found herself mysteriously pregnant with Eddie's child. After giving birth to the boy she named Dylan, she left Dylan at Carl, whom he raised as his own son. Despite providing Dylan with a degre of love, Carl was abusive to his grandson and in some cases even injuring him.Venom Vol. 4 #10-12. Marvel Comics When a burned Eddie with the brain dead symbiote arrived to his father, Carl didn't attempt to help his son and ordered Dylan to go inside their home as the agents of Maker's Project Oversight recaptured Eddie.Venom Vol. 4 #7. Marvel Comics Eddie came back and again tried to seek amends with his father, but Carl angrily told Eddie to leave them as he didn't consider Eddie as his son.Venom Vol. 4 #8-9. Marvel Comics Dylan thought that Eddie was his older brother and went to Eddie in order to get to know him, but when Eddie got "sick", Dylan sent Eddie to the hospital. However, Carl arrived and forced Dylan to get in the car. When Dylan tried to argue about Eddie as he saw Eddie as a great person, Carl was about to lash out to him, but the symbiote in its humanoid form, being separeted from Eddie, confronted Carl inside their minds and after a heartbreacking discussion, the Venom symbiote left Carl in the desert all alone.Venom Vol. 4 #10-12. Marvel Comics ; Other versions In Ultimate Marvel, Eddie's father is Edward Brock Sr., an expert in bio-engineering. He was a close friend with Richard Parker, with the two working together on Project Venom under the employment of Bolivar Trask.Ultimate Spider-Man #33-34. Marvel Comics He along with Richard and his wife died from the plane crash orchastrated by Bolivar in order to gain full ownership of the project.Ultimate Spider-Man #45. Marvel Comics However, unbeknownst to Bolivar, Edward had kept a portion of the Venom suit hidden for his son to inherit.Ultimate Spider-Man #100. Marvel Comics In Marvel Mangaverse, Shinji is May's first husband and father of Venom. When the Shadow-Clan came to claim May's sister, they shot multiple poisonous arrows, killing Shinji, but with his son surviving.Spider-Man: Legend of the Spider-Clan #3-4. Marvel Comics ; In other media Eddie Brock Sr. appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man video game, with his story similar to the comic book. The only difference is that, while on the plane, Eddie tested the suit by wearing it, however, soon lost control of it and caused the plane to crash, killing both himself and Richard. Eddie Brock Sr. is mentioned in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. Bob, Agent of HYDRA Elias Bogan Bolt Ahura Boltagon Ahura is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is usually depicted as a member of the Inhumans species. Ahura was created by Ann Nocenti and Bret Blevins and first makes an appearance in Marvel Graphic Novel: The Inhumans (1988). Ahura was created to be the son of Black Bolt and Medusa. He was banished to a prison since he shared his uncle's, Maximus The Mad, mental instability. Medusa freed him and allowed him to join the Future Foundation, but then Black Bolt allowed Ahura to be taken into the past by Kang the Conqueror.Uncanny Inhumans #2 Black Bolt returns himUncanny Inhumans #0 and he becomes the new CEO of Ennilux Corporation.Uncanny Inhumans #7 Ahura took a fleet of Ennilux zeppelins to help the Inhumans in their clash with the X-Men, and provided them with a device to destroy the Terrigen cloud.IVX #6 In an alternate timeline, Ahura becomes the new Kang.Uncanny Inhumans #3-4 Bomblast Bombshell Bonebreaker Alexander Bont Boom-Boom Boomerang Bor Bor Burison is an Asgardian in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and named for Borr from Norse mythology, first appeared in Journey into Mystery #97 (October 1963). Bor, son of Buri, became the ruler of Asgard where under his rule he created the universe. He eventually married the giantess Bestla and had four sons with her named Cul, Vili, Ve and Odin. Out of all of his sons, Bor paid special attention to Odin, whom he groomed to become the next king. However, Bor was angered by Odin's decision to create humans which he was unable to reverse. Nevertheless, Bor strongly sided with Odin and the two went into battle against the Frost Giants. Bor went up against one giant, who was actually a time traveling Loki in disguise, and battled him, but was killed.Thor Vol. 3 #7 Loki would impersonate Bor's ghost to get Odin to defeat Laufey and adopt the boy that would become Loki. Loki resurrected Bor in modern day, but affected his mind making him think that monsters were everywhere. He encountered his grandson Thor and the two fought in a destructive battle that involved the Dark Avengers. Bor was killed by Thor who only found out about his identity afterwards by Loki and Balder.Thor #600 Hela later brings Bor back to life to lift Mjolnir. When he was unable to, Hela reduces him to dust. She then uses him to battle Thor once again.Avengers Prime #4-5 Bor once again returns to halt the wedding between Asgardian Sigurd and Valkyrie Dísir, causing much ire with the two as well as Danielle Moonstar, Hela, and Loki.New Mutants Vol. 3 #43 Bor in other media Bor appears in the 2013 movie Thor: The Dark World, portrayed by Tony Curran. He appears in a flashback to the Asgardians' battle against the Dark Elf forces of Malekith the Accursed five thousand years ago. Bova Melissa Bowen Melissa Bowen is the mother of Tandy Bowen, the superhero known as Dagger, in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and Rick Leonardi, first appeared in Cloak and Dagger #4 (January 1984). The character, a wealthy socialite, was depicted as being very emotionally distant from her daughter.Cloak and Dagger #4 When Tandy runs away, Melissa is irritated at her due to the cost of hiring people to search for her.Strange Tales Vol. 2 #12 Melissa Bowen in other media Melissa Bowen appears in the Freeform series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, played by Andrea Roth. After the car accident that killed Nathan on the night with the Roxxon Gulf Platform collapsed, Melissa struggled to make ends meet while dealing with the fact that Roxxon repossessed some of Nathan's stuff from her home upon his death and posthumously firing with the help of her lawyer boyfriend Greg. While she still loves her daughter, Melissa has since become an alcoholic and a drug pusher and has been working low paying jobs that she keeps getting fired from. Despite her many flaws, she does show genuine concern for her daughter. She further ends up in a relationship with married lawyer Greg Pressfield, but she breaks up with him. She immediately regrets this, but he is murdered by an female hitwoman posing as a water jug delivery person. In "Ghost Stories," Melissa and Tandy celebrate the anniversary of Nathan's death. Tandy and Tyrone later access Melissa's memory where it was shown that he once slapped Melissa for spilling coffee on his paperwork. This led to Tandy taking up Peter Scarborough's offer to pay to get Melissa out of the trailer park. In "Back Breaker," the female hitperson that killed Greg confronts Melissa at her home working under Peter Scarsborough's orders by the time Tandy visits her mother. She tells Tandy that she's got until the count of three to come out before she shoots Melissa. Thanks to a tactic by Tandy, she saved her mother from the hitwoman and left to confront Peter Scarsborough. Following the Terrors crisis, Melissa is cleaning up her house as Tandy comes home showing her a newspaper stating that Roxxon was responsible for the incident. Tandy and Melissa have improved their relationship where they attend a women's support group. Tandy later finds alcohol, pills, and Chinese food on Melissa's counter where Tandy figures out that her mother has relapsed. Melissa is later seen among the women enthralled by Andre Deschaine. Melissa appears inside the Loa Dimension watching Andre's performance. After being hit by Tandy's light attack, she, Mikayla Bell, and Mina Hess hold Andre as Tyrone and Tandy finish him off. Melissa is later seen seeing Tandy off when she leaves New Orleans. Box Roger Bochs Madison Jeffries Jamie Braddock Isaiah Bradley Brain Drain Brainchild Abigail Brand Ellen Brandt Ellen Brandt is a supporting character of the Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Roy Thomas, Gerry Conway and Gray Morrow, first appeared in Savage Tales #1 (May 1971). Ellen Brandt grew up in a loveless, emotionless household which she had hoped to escape from.Man-Thing Vol. 3 #2 She met her husband Ted Sallis and she ran away to elope with him. The two visited a fortune teller for fun, but she informed them that tragedy would befall their lives.Giant-Size Man-Thing #5 Ted soon began working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and became lost in his work, causing Ellen to see him as cold as her father. She joined A.I.M. and plotted against her husband. When she revealed her true colors to Ted, she chased him into a swamp where he gave himself an untested super soldier formula and crashed into the swamp becoming Man-Thing. Ellen was frightened of his appearance and thus his abilities burned half her face.Savage Tales #1''Man-Thing'' Vol. 5 #1 Ellen Brandt in other media The character was adapted for the film Iron Man 3, where she is portrayed by Stéphanie Szostak. In this film, the character is a war veteran who lost an arm and is injected with the Extremis virus by A.I.M. founder Aldrich Killian. She and Eric Savin have a confrontation with Tony Stark, where she is lured into a diner which Stark floods with gas from the stove then explodes by microwaving metal from dog tags before being blown out onto power lines which electrocute her, killing her. Betty Brant G. W. Bridge Brimstone Love Broo Broo is a fictional character from Marvel Comics. He is a mutant from the Brood race, but unlike his feral brethren he is intelligent and compassionate. Broo was born in the lab on a S.W.O.R.D. orbital research station called Pandora's Box.Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #40 (September, 2011) He later joined the X-Men as a student in Wolverine & the X-Men #1. He has been the object of bullying because of his odd behavior; however he doesn't seem to understand teasing and even takes it as a compliment. He has developed a relationship with Idie,Wolverine & The X-Men #2 and was at the top in his class behind Quentin Quire. Kid Omega, who wanted to prove himself to Broo, Idie and Kid Gladiator who told him they never heard of him, reasoned with Krakoa who then joined Wolverine's X-Men.Wolverine & The X-Men #1 After discovering a robot placed there by the Hellfire Club in order to manipulate Oya, Kade Kilgore and Max Frankenstein show up and tell Broo about their plans, but he is shot and left for dead before he can tell anyone else.Wolverine & the X-Men #18 Although Broo was supposedly killed, Beast had saved his life with assistance by Brand, Peter Parker, Reed Richards and Tony Stark.Wolverine & the X-Men #19 Broo was treated and put into a coma and once he awoken he had reverted to his feral brood instincts and acted like that of an animal.Wolverine & the X-Men #14 He spent some time as an unwilling student in Kade Killgore's mutant school.Wolverine & the X-Men #29 Idie comes with him for supervision and Quentin Quire comes to rescue them both.Wolverine & the X-Men #30 Quire advances the theory that Idie has fallen in love with Broo pre-trauma. Broo was often seen attacking fellow students and support staff at Killgore's school, random, brutal violence being fully supported and encouraged by the teachers. He was kidnapped by the genocidal alien Xanto Starblood, who was going to teach Broo the hard sciences and feed him unique beings. While on Xanto's ship, Broo bite a Bamf and was healed, restoring his self-aware, intelligent, and compassionate self, and the staff return him to the school.Wolverine & the X-Men #35 During the Battle of the Atom, Broo babysat Shogo Lee.X-Men Volume 4 #6 Broo later appears as a member of the Agents of Wakanda.Avengers Vol. 8 #12. Marvel Comics. Broo is a Brood mutant because he can feel compassion and has high intelligence. Like the rest of the Brood, Broo has several powers, including enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, ability to breathe in space, and insect wings that allow him to fly. His increased intelligence has resulted in funding for his beloved school; Broo has developed a line of pastries that cause the consumer to lose weight.Wolverine and the X-Men #20 (2012) Brother Tode Brother Voodoo Brothers Grimm Jake and William Dolly Percy and Barton Grimes Bruiser Brutacus Brute Hank McCoy Reed Richards Brynocki Bucky James Buchanan Barnes Fred Davis Jack Monroe Rick Jones Lemar Hoskins Rikki Barnes Julia Winters Paul Budiansky Bug Bulldozer Henry Camp Marci Camp Bullet Bullseye Bulwark Nathaniel Bumpo Sonny Burch Sonny Burch is a minor character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by writer John Jackson Miller and artist Jorge Lucas, first appeared in Iron Man Vol. 3 #73 (December 2003). As a weapons company's chairman, Burch acquires Iron Man's technology patents to be sold to various companies, attempting to improve his own political position.Iron Man Vol. 3 #73''Iron Man'' Vol. 3 #74 However, he had neither the knowledge nor care to fully understand that even Iron Man's outdated technology is too sophisticated for adapting; examples of Burch's incompetence include a submarine where Iron Man and Captain America save its military personnel, a missile defense system for the U.S. Government,Iron Man Vol. 3 #75 and Oscorp's imperfect battlesuits and military drones.Iron Man Vol. 3 #76 When technological mistakes threaten his cargo plane carrying Iron Man's armors (which were salvaged after blackmailing Carl WalkerIron Man Vol. 3 #82) to crash into Washington, D.C., Burch (facing utter ruin) takes a gun and commits suicide.Iron Man Vol. 3 #77 Fortunately, Iron Man saves Burch's cargo plane and its personnel.Iron Man Vol. 3 #78 Sonny Burch in other media Sonny Burch appeared in Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), portrayed by Walton Goggins. This version is a black market criminal who trades and sells to big businesses; he has henchmen consisting of Uzman, Anitolov, Knox and FBI agent Stoltz and is the owner of a restaurant (presumably as a front). Sonny attempts to buy Hank Pym's quantum technology, but gets turned down by Hope van Dyne. Sonny's men subsequently battle the Wasp and Ant-Man. He later manages to get information out of Scott Lang's friends (Luis, Kurt and Dave) via his "truth serum" concoction. Burch and his men fight Ant-Man and the Wasp fighting Ava Starr in a three way battle for the miniaturized technology through San Francisco. Sonny attempts to escape via boat, but is stopped by Giant-Man. Burch and his men catch up to Luis, but are tasered by Kurt and Dave. Luis injects Burch and his men with his own "truth serum" out of revenge, forcing confessions to various crimes to federal agents led by Jimmy Woo. Sonny even confesses to his restaurant's health code violations. Burglar Burner Noah Burstein Noah Burstein is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character, created by Archie Goodwin and George Tuska, first appeared in Hero for Hire #1 (June 1972). Noah Burstein is a scientist who worked on recreating the super soldier serum that created Captain America, and in the process created Warhawk. Years later, Burstein would hire Luke Cage to capture Warhawk.Power Man and Iron Fist #83. Marvel Comics. He landed a job at Seagate Prison experimenting on inmates one of them being Carl Lucas. He left Lucas in a "Electro-Biochemical System" when racist guard, Billy Bob Rackham, came to sabotage the experiment only for it to increase Lucas' strength and durability.Avengers Origins: Luke Cage #1. Marvel Comics. He later gets a job at the Storefront Clinic with Claire Temple as his assistant. He reunites with Lucas, who had changed his name to Luke Cage, and asks him to rescue Claire when she is kidnapped by Willis Stryker who now went by Diamondback.Hero for Hire #2. Marvel Comics. Burstein and Claire are later kidnapped by John McIver and demanded that a similar treatment be done to him as was done to Luke Cage, becoming Bushmaster. He and Claire are later rescued by Cage.Power Man #48-49 At one point Bushmaster returns to force Burstein to work for him even kidnapping his wife, Emma, as leverage. Both he and his wife are saved by Iron Fist this time. He would continue to be kidnapped by criminals only for Luke Cage and Iron Fist to come and rescue him. Noah Burstein in other media Noah Burstein was a recurring character in Luke Cage, portrayed by Michael Kostroff. He fulfills the same purpose as his comic book incarnation. After Luke Cage escapes from Seagate, Burstein goes into hiding, living in a farmhouse with all of the experimental equipment he was able to salvage. Claire takes Luke to see him after Diamondback shoots him with a Judas bullet. He removes the pieces of the bullets only to reveal that he plans on using the information gleaned from him to improve on his experiments. He even so far as to tell him that Reva Connors, who was his assistant at the time, was also in on the plans. Enraged by the deception, Luke destroys his equipment before he and Claire leave. However, Burstein is able to retrieve some of the information from his files. In the season 1 finale, Burstein is seen in Diamondback's hospital room following his defeat, though his intended plans for Diamondback are unknown. Bushman Bushmaster Bushwacker Butterball Vivian Dolan Emery Schaub Emery Schaub is a superhero in the Marvel Comics universe. The character, created by Christos N. Gage and Steve Uy, first appeared in Avengers: The Initiative #13 (2008). An invulnerable overweight fry cook, Schaub is recruited to the Initiative program and given the codename Butterball. Despite Schaub's invulnerability, his lack of physical strength, skill, and wits make him an inappropriate candidate for the superhero program.Avengers: The Initiative #13 When Norman Osborn takes control of the Initiative, Schaub is part of Henry Peter Gyrich's Shadow Initiative assembled to retake control of Negative Zone Prison Alpha from the forces of Blastaar.Avengers: The Initiative #26 In spite of heavy losses, the team completes their mission.Avengers: The Initiative #27 (October 2009) Schaub has subsequently been referred to as a hero by Norman Osborn and used as an everyman figure for propaganda purposes by H.A.M.M.E.R., Osborn's military arm.Avengers: The Initiative #29 (December 2009) During the Siege on Asgard, Butterball helps the Avengers Resistance.Avengers: The Initiative #34 Later, Butterball is a founding member of a new superteam in North Carolina.Avengers: The Initiative #35 He later joins the Avengers Academy.Avengers Academy #20-21 Emery Schaub in other media Butterball appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers, voiced by Patrick Seitz. Butterfly Buzz Byrrah References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: B, List of